


P.E.N.E.

by Fiamma_Drakon



Series: In un gay bar a luci rosse... [4]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Lemon, M/M, One Shot Collection, Shounen-ai, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voyeurism, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3818308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamma_Drakon/pseuds/Fiamma_Drakon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si voltò a guardare Nero da sopra lo schienale e rimase a bocca aperta vedendo come era vestito. Sembrava quasi pronto per una cenetta romantica e doveva ammettere che quel tipo di abbigliamento, benché insolito, gli donava moltissimo.<br/>«Ho sentito quei versi... credevo fossi tu!» si giustificò stizzito il più giovane, incrociando lo sguardo del suo partner come per cercare di estorcergli tacitamente una spiegazione.<br/>«Io non ho mai fatto dei versi simili!» protestò l'altro con veemenza, punto sul vivo da quell'affermazione «È stato il tipo in tv!».</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Programmi per la serata inconciliabili (o quasi)

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per [Il Sillabario 2](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/88902.html) con la parola "PENE" e l'opzione "Compitazione - Alternate" @ [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/).  
> Capitolo scritto con prompt la parola _Popcorn_ per il sillabario e _Snack Salati / #09 - Popcorn_ @ [diecielode](http://diecielode.livejournal.com/).  
>  **Wordcount di riferimento:** 2056 (capitolo 3)  
>  **Range per ogni fic (10%):** 1850 - 2262  
>  **Range globale (5%):** 9765 - 10795  
>  **Wordcount (globale):** 9872 ([FiumiDiParole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))
> 
>  **Wordcount (capitolo 1):** 2157 ([FiumiDiParole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))

Nonostante a Nero piacesse molto il suo lavoro come cameriere e prostituto al gay bar, quando arrivava il suo giorno libero era comunque molto felice, perché poteva dedicare il suo tempo a commissioni e anche un po' di svago.   
Quella sera si era messo d'accordo con Dante - che era libero poiché non aveva il turno notturno - per trascorrere un po' di tempo assieme a casa sua.   
Nell'arco del pomeriggio il ragazzo aveva avuto modo di pensare al programma della serata, del quale il suo partner aveva preferito non parlare, asserendo che sarebbe stata una sorpresa. A lui sarebbe piaciuto molto poter trascorrere del tempo insieme al suo compagno in maniera romantica, senza che tutto si risolvesse come al solito in una tensione sessuale tale da dover scopare per evitare di esplodere - in maniera più o meno letterale.   
Vedendosi per la maggior parte delle volte in un locale dove il sesso era essenzialmente ciò che veniva loro richiesto, era naturale che fossero costantemente assillati dal desiderio di farlo; ciononostante, al di fuori del locale gli sarebbe piaciuto poter avere una relazione normale, nella quale non tutto fosse riconducibile al sesso.   
Si presentò di fronte alla casa di Dante per l'orario che avevano stabilito, pieno di speranze perché quell'appuntamento potesse risultare il più normale possibile.   
Inspirò profondamente, controllando per l'ennesima volta che i suoi vestiti fossero in ordine - per l'occasione aveva indossato un paio di jeans scuri piuttosto larghi, una camicia nera ed un giubbino moderno dall'aria costosa - dopodiché poggiò le nocche sull'uscio e fece per bussare. S'interruppe notando che la porta si era aperta dopo essere stata solamente sfiorata.   
Perplesso, afferrò la maniglia e lentamente spinse il battente domandandosi:  _«Chissà perché Dante ha lasciato la porta aperta...»_.   
Non appena si affacciò all'interno si bloccò sullo stipite udendo quelli che erano inconfondibili gemiti di piacere maschili provenienti dall'angolo più lontano della grande sala che costituiva la maggior parte della casa del suo fidanzato, nel quale si trovava un notevole divano angolare del quale si vedeva solo lo schienale.   
Nero assunse un cipiglio sbalordito e le sue guance divennero paonazze mentre nel suo cervello si creavano le fantasie più perverse: Dante era solito essere piuttosto rumoroso quando godeva, ma emettere certi versi quando la porta di casa era pure aperta...   
A passo di carica il più giovane attraversò la stanza, ansioso di prendere a pugni Dante: non accettava che facesse cose strane in sua assenza. Lui era l'unico che poteva farlo gemere in quel modo.   
«Dante!» gridò sopraggiungendo da dietro lo schienale. Si sporse con impeto, immaginando di trovare il suo partner impegnato in chissà quali atroci perversioni; invece si ritrovò solamente a sbattere dolorosamente la testa contro qualcosa di dannatamente duro.   
«Cazzo che male!» esclamò rimbalzando letteralmente indietro, raddrizzando la schiena e piegando all'indietro la testa per la forza dell'impatto.   
«Ahiaaa...!» gemette Dante, mettendosi seduto e massaggiandosi la testa con forza «Si può sapere che ti è preso all'improvviso?!».   
Si voltò a guardare Nero da sopra lo schienale e rimase a bocca aperta vedendo come era vestito. Sembrava quasi pronto per una cenetta romantica e doveva ammettere che quel tipo di abbigliamento, benché insolito, gli donava moltissimo.   
«Ho sentito quei versi... credevo fossi tu!» si giustificò stizzito il più giovane, incrociando lo sguardo del suo partner come per cercare di estorcergli tacitamente una spiegazione.   
«Io non ho mai fatto dei versi simili!» protestò l'altro con veemenza, punto sul vivo da quell'affermazione «È stato il tipo in tv!».   
Solo a quel punto Nero parve accorgersi che alla televisione c'era quel che a tutti gli effetti era un film porno.   
«Perché stai guardando un porno? Non scopi già abbastanza sul lavoro?» lo prese in giro Nero.   
Dante si appoggiò allo schienale con entrambe le braccia e vi poggiò sopra il mento.   
«Veramente ho noleggiato un paio di film per guardarli insieme a te... sai, per riscaldare l'atmosfera prima del gran finale» spiegò con spudorata malizia.   
Nero sbuffò esasperato: aveva davvero creduto che Dante potesse dargli una tregua e invece non sembrava affatto interessato a ciò.   
Deciso a perseguire i suoi casti e romantici scopi, il ragazzo intrecciò le braccia sul petto e si pronunciò con un perentorio: «No!».   
Dante aprì la bocca e la richiuse un paio di volte senza pronunciare alcun suono. Solo dopo alcuni tentativi riuscì a dire: «Cosa?! Stai scherzando!».   
«Affatto» disse Nero mantenendo un tono di voce fermo «Stasera non ne ho voglia» puntualizzò.   
Il cipiglio del suo compagno si fece improvvisamente costernato.   
«Davvero?» chiese con voce leggermente incrinata.   
«Sì, davvero! Te l'ho appena detto!» sbottò l'altro «Smetti di insistere!».   
L'espressione del più grande passò da incredula a delusa e la sua bocca si storse in una buffa smorfia vagamente infantile.   
«Io ormai i film li ho pagati...» fece presente, accennando con la mano al televisore alle sue spalle - che ancora inquadrava una intensa scena di sesso orale.   
Nonostante la sua irremovibile posizione, Nero si sentiva un po' in colpa all'idea di avergli fatto buttare soldi per niente, specialmente considerato che i loro stipendi non erano poi così generosi.   
Pensare ai possibili sacrifici che poteva aver fatto per permettersi quella serata lo fece desistere dal rifiutarsi di vedere quei film.   
Con un sospiro rassegnato esclamò: «Allora li guarderemo... ma la prossima volta interpellami prima di prendere certe decisioni!».   
Si mosse per raggiungerlo sul divano.   
«Scopiamo praticamente sempre, credevo che l'avremmo fatto anche stasera!» protestò Dante, seguendolo con lo sguardo mentre lo raggiungeva.   
Il più giovane non appena oltrepassato lo schienale avvampò e si bloccò di colpo: il suo compagno indossava solo un aderente paio di boxer neri che non facevano niente per nascondere la sua già notevole erezione.   
«Non potevi vestirti?!» inveì spontaneamente.   
«Devo ripeterti quale era il mio programma per la serata?» replicò il più grande in tono retorico.   
Il ragazzo si sedette vicino a lui e tacque, senza accennare minimamente al palese rigonfiamento nelle sue mutande.   
L'altro si sporse a prendere la grossa ciotola che aveva poggiato sul tavolinetto che aveva dinanzi e che straripava di popcorn.   
Li offrì in silenzio al suo ospite e quest'ultimo accettò di buon grado, abbastanza affamato dato che Dante gli aveva chiesto di andare da lui senza aver cenato.   
«Vuoi che passiamo direttamente al prossimo?» domandò Dante con una certa innocenza.   
Il suo interlocutore scosse la testa in segno di diniego mentre inghiottiva i popcorn; dopodiché si fece forza e chiese: «Ti va bene che non scopiamo anche con un'erezione del genere?».   
Dante si addossò contro lo schienale mentre incrociava le gambe e vi alloggiava in mezzo la ciotola.   
«È ovvio che voglia farlo ma se tu non vuoi mica posso costringerti! Non sarebbe divertente!» rispose senza staccare lo sguardo dal televisore.   
Da un lato Nero era contento che non avesse insistito; tuttavia, dall'altro si sentiva quasi offeso. Percepiva quel suo atteggiamento accondiscendente come una mancanza dello sfrenato interesse che generalmente provava nei suoi confronti. Forse Dante non era poi così attratto da lui come sembrava voler far credere.   
Punto sul vivo da quel tipo di pensieri, il ragazzo cominciò a mettere in atto in maniera del tutto spontanea tutta una serie di comportamenti mirati a provocare il suo partner: voleva essere desiderato al punto tale che Dante l'avrebbe implorato di scopare tutta la notte, ininterrottamente.   
Come prima cosa si accostò al padrone di casa fino a sfiorargli la gamba più vicina; dopodiché approfittò dei popcorn messi a disposizione per esibirsi in una serie di pose e movenze il più sexy possibili.   
Il tutto non passò certamente inosservato agli occhi di Dante, il quale più che al film stava attento a tutto quel che Nero faceva - e nelle condizioni in cui si trovava era più che logico e giustificato.   
Si era messo a vedere quel film in attesa che il suo fidanzatino arrivasse al solo scopo di essere pronto a cominciare non appena fosse venuto il momento.   
Era perfettamente consapevole di quanto a Nero piacesse vederlo eccitato e di quanto ciò lo inducesse ad eccitarsi a sua volta.   
Era però anche vero che avere vicino il suo compagno e vederlo mangiare popcorn come se si accingesse a baciare o fare un pompino metteva in crisi non poco il suo autocontrollo.   
Il suo corpo - com'era normale - reagì a quella stimolazione visiva con un aumento della tensione sessuale che già lo divorava ed un conseguente ulteriore inturgidimento del suo organo riproduttore esterno.   
Ciononostante, cercava di resistere come poteva: se Nero non voleva scopare, lui l'avrebbe esaudito - suo malgrado.   
La fine del film servì a distrarlo per qualche minuto, il tempo di riavvolgere e sostituire la videocassetta.   
Notando che Nero non accennava a smettere e che concentrarsi solo su un paio di sconosciuti che scopavano non lo aiutava, decise di spostare la sua attenzione su qualcosa di più concreto, come il cibo.   
Cominciò a mangiare popcorn a raffica, masticando con foga e fissando lo schermo della tv. Un po' riuscì a sviarlo dalla tentazione vivente che aveva accanto; tuttavia, ben presto questa tornò all'attacco.   
«Dante, non finirti tutti i popcorn! Ci sono anch'io!» protestò il ragazzo in tono marcatamente capriccioso, appiccicandosi con una spalla alla sua e sfiorandogli con la guancia la punta del naso.   
Dante percepì il suo odore all'improvviso così forte come una pugnalata nelle narici. Gli piaceva moltissimo il suo profumo, un'armoniosa miscela tra lo shampoo che usava e l'acqua di colonia che metteva ogni volta che si vedevano al di fuori del lavoro.   
Trattenne l'acuto impulso di dargli un bacio e palpargli il culo, ritraendo il viso e porgendogli la ciotola.   
«Mi sono lasciato prendere dal film...» mentì a mo' di scusa, sperando che il più giovane non facesse altre domande in merito.   
Per sua fortuna non lo fece. In compenso lasciò cadere alcuni popcorn sulle sue gambe e destino volle che cadessero proprio sul suo inguine, sul turgore pulsante della sua erezione.   
Dante avvertì distintamente il suo autocontrollo che evaporava letteralmente come neve al sole pian piano che la mano di Nero scivolava verso il basso.   
Percepì il tocco leggero e innocente delle sue dita che coglievano i popcorn e vide le sue labbra accogliere quelle piccole palline ricoperte di burro con atteggiamento quasi di sfida.   
A quel punto il padrone di casa non riuscì più a contenersi: posò con uno scatto brusco la ciotola sul tavolinetto e saltò letteralmente addosso al suo partner, bloccandolo contro l'angolo del divano col suo corpo. Si trovava a cavallo delle sue cosce.   
«Non puoi provocarmi così e pensare di uscirne incolume...!» ringhiò premendo la fronte contro la sua «Ho cercato di resistere... ma adesso sono al limite».   
Lo baciò con foga animalesca, infilandogli la lingua a fondo nel cavo orale e perlustrandolo tutto, un centimetro dopo l'altro. Allo stesso tempo si dondolava strusciando la sua notevole erezione contro l'inguine del suo compagno.   
Quest'ultimo tentò di divincolarsi, dibattendosi con tutte le sue forze fino a che non riuscì ad affibbiare al suo partner una sonora testata che lo fece allontanare di colpo.   
«Ti ho detto che stanotte non scopiamo!» sbraitò Nero furioso con l'atteggiamento di qualcuno che aveva appena subìto un tentativo di stupro.   
«Ma se non hai fatto altro che provocarmi da quando sei arrivato!» rimbeccò il più grande «Non puoi negarlo!».   
«Sei tu che fraintendi sempre!» si difese il minore, anche se l'accusa mossagli dal suo partner era totalmente veritiera.   
Dante esitò un momento e Nero ne approfittò per rincarare la dose: «Per te tutto è allusivo al sesso e qualsiasi cosa faccia ti fa eccitare come se tu fossi un cane perennemente nel periodo dell'accoppiamento!».   
L'espressione del suo interlocutore si fece più mite, come se si stesse vergognando nel constatare quanto di vero c'era nelle parole del suo fidanzato e al tempo stesso fosse alla ricerca di una valida controffensiva.   
«Io non posso rimanere con un'erezione del genere» disse alla fine, dopo aver vagliato senza alcun risultato le sue possibilità di replica «Non puoi chiedermi di ignorarla!».   
Nero su quello doveva concordare con lui: con un'erezione come la sua difficilmente sarebbe riuscito a fare niente che non la riguardasse.   
Dopo tutto quel che aveva fatto per condurlo a quel punto, un po' si sentiva in colpa anche se per la maggior parte si sentiva compiaciuto e orgoglioso del suo operato.   
Decise di soprassedere al suo intento di non fare sesso quella notte e di concedere qualcosa a Dante, ma solamente perché quell'erezione gliel'aveva provocata lui.   
Senza replicare direttamente al suo commento, Nero lo spinse disteso e gli abbassò l'elastico dei boxer fino a mettere a nudo il suo pene turgido, che si sollevò come un'asta di bandiera non appena poté assaporare la libertà.   
«Ragazzo cosa-AH!».   
Dante lanciò un acuto e struggente gemito di piacere percependo le labbra calde del suo fidanzato accogliere la sua erezione e succhiare.   
L'uomo tremò leggermente e si abbandonò completamente sul divano, mugolando soddisfatto nel sentire la umida lingua del suo partner che lentamente leccava il suo pene.   
Alla fine l'aveva avuta vinta lui.


	2. Il pranzo insieme era solo una scusa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Andiamo, ho una fame da lupi oggi!» esclamò mentre si accingeva a salire in ginocchio sul piano accanto al lavandino con un energico slancio e poi scavalcare il bancone con altrettanta veemenza.  
> «Forza!» esortò, avviandosi per primo verso la porta.  
> «Se ti avesse visto Trish ti avrebbe ammazzato...» lo prese in giro Dante, affibbiandogli una sonora pacca sul culo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitolo scritto con prompt la parola _Erezione_ per il sillabario.  
>  **Wordcount:** 1880 ([FiumiDiParole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))

«Hai voglia di pranzare con me?».  
Dante si avvicinò a passo lento al bancone dietro il quale si trovava Nero - intento a pulire alcuni bicchieri - e saltò seduto sul piano in legno - che pur essendo piuttosto alto non pareva costituire un problema per le sue gambe lunghe e allenate.  
In quella posizione i pantaloni a vita bassa che facevano parte della sua uniforme diurna lasciavano intravedere leggermente la parte superiore delle sue natiche.  
Nero spostò sul suo sedere la propria attenzione, storcendo leggermente le labbra in una smorfia mentre posava il bicchiere che aveva appena terminato di pulire ed arrotolava l'asciugamano che aveva in mano.  
Con un gesto secco vibrò un colpo di frusta sul fondoschiena del suo compagno, che saltò giù dal bancone fingendo una esagerata reazione di dolore accompagnata da un altrettanto esagerato gridolino.  
«Sarebbe un no?» chiese Dante mentre si massaggiava il sedere.  
L'altro rise.  
«E se anche fosse?» disse, appoggiandosi con entrambi gli avambracci sul bancone, sporgendosi in avanti.  
«Non credo che avrai altri inviti a pranzo, ragazzo: sono già tutti in pausa nel retro...» replicò il più grande sogghignando con sicurezza «E poi scommetto che nessuno ti porterebbe a mangiare al bar qui vicino dove fanno quella pasta che ti piace tanto...» soggiunse.  
Nero si affrettò a rialzarsi e slacciarsi il grembiulino che portava in vita, lasciandolo vicino al lavandino con un gesto deciso. Pareva improvvisamente sprizzare entusiasmo da tutti i pori.  
«Andiamo, ho una fame da lupi oggi!» esclamò mentre si accingeva a salire in ginocchio sul piano accanto al lavandino con un energico slancio e poi scavalcare il bancone con altrettanta veemenza.  
«Forza!» esortò, avviandosi per primo verso la porta.  
«Se ti avesse visto Trish ti avrebbe ammazzato...» lo prese in giro Dante, affibbiandogli una sonora pacca sul culo.  
L'altro gli rivolse un'occhiata di sbieco mentre uscivano, ma niente di più: non aveva voglia di litigare durante la pausa pranzo.  
Attraversarono la strada e percorsero un breve tratto sul marciapiede opposto, arrivando nel giro di un paio di minuti ad un piccolo bar italiano dove servivano primi e secondi piatti a portar via per l'ora di pranzo.  
Dante l'aveva scoperto per caso un paio di mesi prima e quando ci aveva portato Nero per la prima volta, quest'ultimo ne era rimasto talmente entusiasta che adesso ogni qualvolta doveva rimanere a pranzo fuori voleva andare lì.  
Nel bar quel giorno non c'era praticamente nessuno ad eccezione di una giovane commessa dall'aria piuttosto scorbutica che non li salutò neppure quando varcarono la soglia, cosa cui nessuno dei due albini fece particolarmente caso: Nero era troppo impegnato a preoccuparsi di scegliere cosa avrebbe mangiato e Dante si guardava intorno alla ricerca di un tavolo piuttosto appartato che fosse fuori dalla visuale della commessa.  
Dopo aver passato in rassegna l'intero menù del giorno, Nero prese i soliti spaghetti al pomodoro. Il suo compagno prese invece dell'arrosto con patate.  
«Dove ci sediamo?» domandò il più giovane, guardandosi attorno.  
«Laggiù».  
Così dicendo Dante gli indicò un tavolo posizionato in un angolo intorno al quale non si trovavano sedie, bensì un piccolo divanetto angolare posto contro la parete. L'aveva scelto appositamente perché il tavolo era più grande rispetto agli altri e, unito alla posizione lontana rispetto al bancone, rendeva difficile a chiunque si trovasse al di là di quest'ultimo di notare cosa accadeva sotto.  
Il suo partner non ebbe niente da replicare e si diresse verso il posto che gli era stato indicato assieme al suo pranzo.  
Dante lo seguì dappresso, gli occhi incollati al fondoschiena del suo compagno, che dentro i pantaloni dell'uniforme appariva ancor più attraente.  
Nero si sedette e Dante al suo fianco; dopodiché cominciarono a mangiare. Il più giovane si lanciò sul cibo senza perdere tempo, mangiando i suoi spaghetti senza preoccuparsi delle buone maniere, risucchiando rumorosamente.  
Il più grande lo osservò di sottecchi per tutto il tempo, immaginandosi quella bella bocca che succhiava ben altro che non una grossa porzione di spaghetti.  
Gli mancava scopare con lui. Erano quasi due settimane che non avevano occasione di farlo.  
Mangiare in sua compagnia era il modo migliore che era riuscito ad escogitare per potersi godere un po' la sua presenza anche durante l'orario di lavoro.  
Le sue fantasie erotiche si risvegliarono di colpo vedendo con quale foga Nero stava mangiando. L'immagine di quegli spaghetti sparsi sul suo inguine e del suo partner che li mangiava leccando il pomodoro dalla sua pelle lo colpì con la forza di uno schiaffo.  
Percepì il suo membro farsi duro e inturgidirsi abbastanza da premere contro la spessa cucitura al cavallo dei suoi pantaloni. Quel fastidio fisico non era niente se comparato con il forte desiderio di rimanere da solo in intimità con Nero.  
Il più grande protese la gamba fino a strusciare il lato della coscia contro quello del più giovane.  
«Che stai facendo?» bofonchiò quest'ultimo con la bocca mezza piena, prima di deglutire rumorosamente il boccone.  
«Niente...» rispose l'altro fingendo totale innocenza, dedicandosi alle sue patate.  
Nero corrugò le sopracciglia ma non si preoccupò più di tanto di quanto il suo partner stesse combinando; pertanto riportò il suo interesse unicamente sul cibo.  
Da un lato Dante era un po' infastidito dal fatto che Nero avesse liquidato subito la cosa. Era più interessante e stimolante vederlo arrabbiarsi quando cercava di avere un po' di romantico contatto fisico in luoghi pubblici.  
Lentamente lasciò che la mano sinistra, che attualmente non stava utilizzando, scivolasse in basso, diretta verso il sedere del più giovane, talmente concentrato sul pasto da stare seduto sul bordo del divano e chino in avanti, sopra il piatto.  
Dante si avventurò fino alla cintura dei pantaloni del suo partner e sarebbe arrivato oltre se solo quest'ultimo, dopo aver aspirato anche l'ultimo boccone di spaghetti, non si fosse spinto indietro contro lo schienale emettendo un sospiro soddisfatto.  
Dante digrignò i denti e sgranò gli occhi in una ridicola espressione di dolore mentre d'istinto cercava di tirar via la mano rimasta incastrata. Allo stesso tempo, Nero sobbalzò sentendo qualcosa premuto contro il suo culo ed uno sguardo d'ira cocente saettò in direzione del suo compagno.  
«Perché la tua mano è là?!» sibilò a denti stretti per non farsi sentire dalla commessa.  
«Ehm... per la verità... io...» esordì Dante, abbassando d'istinto gli occhi verso una zona ben precisa del suo corpo. Nero seguì la traiettoria del suo sguardo e arrossì riconoscendo l'inconfondibile profilo della sua erezione.  
«Perché sei duro?» ringhiò piantandogli in viso un paio di zaffiri ardenti di furia a stento repressa.  
Il più grande cercò di allontanarlo da sé borbottando: «Stai attirando l'attenzione...».  
Nero si diede un contegno, ritornando ad una postura normale ma senza distogliere il suo cipiglio minaccioso dal suo volto.  
Il suo silenzio prolungato fu un eloquente invito per l'altro a parlare.  
«Il pranzo insieme era solo una scusa...» ammise Dante a mezza voce «Volevo trovare un po' di tempo da passare con te da solo... ma ultimamente siamo sempre a lavoro in turni alterni e...» esitò un momento, abbassando ulteriormente la voce «... sono ormai due settimane che non riusciamo più a fare sesso...».  
«Ed è per questo che ti sei eccitato così tanto?» domandò Nero con un leggero timbro rabbioso.  
Dante si ritrasse leggermente, assumendo un'espressione vagamente colpevole.  
«Guarda che non lo faccio di proposito!» si difese «È colpa tua!».  
«Io non ho fatto niente» protestò Nero, alzandosi di scatto dal tavolo picchiando la mano sul piano, punto sul vivo da quell'accusa totalmente infondata.  
Lasciando il piatto vuoto dove si trovava, marciò senza esitazione verso la porta, chiaramente infuriato.  
«Ehi!» lo richiamò Dante, inseguendolo con uno scarto di pochi secondi.  
Fortunatamente avevano già pagato il pranzo, altrimenti si sarebbe dovuto fermare alla cassa ed avrebbe perso di vista il più giovane.  
Lo rincorse fuori dal bar e per tutta la strada, riuscendo a raggiungerlo solo una volta che furono rientrati dal retro del locale.  
«Dai, non prendertela così!» esclamò il più grande, prendendolo per un polso per trattenerlo.  
Nero si voltò e gli diede una spinta tale da farlo sbattere contro la parete più vicina.  
«Non è colpa mia se alla tua età hai ancora un'esplosione ormonale da adolescente, chiaro?!» disse, accostandosi così tanto a lui che Dante riuscì a percepire l'odore della sua acqua di colonia.  
Colto da improvvisa audacia, quest'ultimo cinse l'altro attorno ai fianchi e l'attirò a sé, baciandolo con foga e strusciandosi contro il suo corpo. Il ragazzo poté distintamente percepire la sua erezione a contatto col suo inguine.  
Cercò di svincolarsi dalla sua presa ma la sua resistenza finì col cedere all'ardore del suo bacio e all'incedere della sua lingua all'interno della sua bocca.  
Strinse le mani attorno alle sue solide e larghe spalle e l'attirò verso di sé a propria volta, ribilanciando le posizioni reciproche.  
Quella lingua cacciata in bocca era il modo migliore di farlo eccitare e Dante lo sapeva bene; per questo stava cercando di provocarlo il più possibile. Voleva che anche il suo partner si eccitasse fino a che non fosse riuscito a resistere oltre. Desiderava disperatamente risolvere la sua enorme tensione sessuale.  
Nero infilò una gamba tra le sue, strusciandola contro il profilo duro al cavallo dei suoi pantaloni.  
Dante mugugnò dentro la sua bocca e fece per parlare quando una voce femminile esclamò: «Cosa state facendo voi due qui? Risparmiatevi per il turno di stasera!».  
I due si separarono di colpo, le guance arrossate un po' per la foga del loro bacio e un po' per l'imbarazzo di essere stati colti in un atteggiamento simile dalla direttrice, Trish.  
«Ah... noi...» Dante cercò di trovare una qualche scusa plausibile per quello spettacolo ma senza successo.  
Nero non sapeva semplicemente che dire: si era lasciato trasportare dal momento, dimenticandosi di dove fossero. Era stato uno stupido.  
«La pausa pranzo è finita! Tornate subito al lavoro!» li rimproverò la bionda con rabbia, indicando loro la porta per la quale era appena entrata e che conduceva alla sala principale del locale.  
La coppia si affrettò a sparire all'interno del varco senza emettere una sola parola di protesta.  
«Dante, maledizione! È colpa tua!» sibilò a denti stretti Nero mentre percorrevano il corridoio, dando una gomitata nelle costole al suo compagno.  
«Ahio! Ero eccitato e lo sono ancora... e pure tu adesso!» replicò il più grande.  
L'altro dovette suo malgrado convenire con lui.  
«Che ne dici se risolviamo alla prossima pausa?» propose Dante esibendosi in un intrigante sorrisetto malizioso.  
«No, è troppo lontana. Probabilmente ci passerà tra un po'...» concluse Nero con una scrollata di spalle.  
Sarebbe bastato distrarsi un po' e non avrebbe più sentito quell'impellente desiderio di fare sesso che adesso lo stava letteralmente torturando. Per sua fortuna durante il pomeriggio erano in molti i clienti che si recavano al bar a bere o mangiare qualcosa, per cui sarebbe stato pieno di buoni motivi per non pensare più ai suoi bassi istinti e calmarsi.  
Dante si fermò in mezzo al corridoio e sgranò gli occhi, osservando la figura del suo partner più giovane che si allontanava.  
«Non è possibile che mi calmi senza aver scopato! Non dopo essermi eccitato così tanto!» si lamentò piccato ed esasperato insieme, affrettandosi a colmare la distanza che si era creata tra di loro.  
Si maledisse tra sé per aver sperato di poter combinare qualcosa con Nero durante l'orario di lavoro.


	3. Oltre il limite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante era incantato dal gioco di luci sul suo corpo che metteva in risalto i pettorali scolpiti dall'allenamento al quale si dedicava ogni volta che ne aveva l'opportunità e la voglia.   
> Dante si appoggiò con entrambi gli avambracci al bancone ed emise un sospiro beato talmente profondo da incurvargli le spalle.   
> «Devo ammettere che Nero non è poi così male come spogliarellista...».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitolo scritto con prompt la parola _Nero_ per il sillabario.  
>  **Wordcount:** 2056 ([FiumiDiParole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))

Dante si accomodò al bancone, allentando un po' la cravatta rossa che indossava sul torace nudo.   
Alla luce dei neon colorati che brillavano appesi al soffitto del locale il velo di sudore che ricopriva la sua pelle chiara riluceva in maniera palese.   
Aveva appena terminato di servire un cliente dai gusti piuttosto originali - gli aveva esplicitamente chiesto di fare sesso imitando delle scene tratte dal kamasutra che gli erano valse quanto una decina almeno di lezioni di aerobica in palestra - e adesso voleva riprendersi un po' prima dell'arrivo del successivo, sperando che non fosse strano quanto l'altro.   
Era abituato a soddisfare fetish dei più assurdi ma era la prima volta che gli veniva fatta una richiesta simile.   
Dalla sua posizione riusciva a vedere senza troppo sforzo il palco, sul quale il suo partner si stava esibendo in un lungo spettacolo nei panni di spogliarellista.   
Indosso aveva ancora un paio di jeans attillati ed ancheggiava sensualmente a ritmo di musica attorno ad un palo come se quello fosse un partner da corteggiare.   
Dante era incantato dal gioco di luci sul suo corpo che metteva in risalto i pettorali scolpiti dall'allenamento al quale si dedicava ogni volta che ne aveva l'opportunità e la voglia.   
Dante si appoggiò con entrambi gli avambracci al bancone ed emise un sospiro beato talmente profondo da incurvargli le spalle.   
«Devo ammettere che Nero non è poi così male come spogliarellista...».   
Dante distolse lo sguardo dal ragazzo sul palco per portarlo alla formosa donna bionda vestita di nero che era appena comparsa dall'altra parte del bancone.   
Indossava un corsetto nero particolarmente provocante, con una profonda e stretta scollatura che si incuneava nell'indumento fino a raggiungerle l'ombelico. I grossi seni erano trattenuti leggermente separati dalla porzione in cuoio duro che li ricopriva. Quel corsetto sembrava fomentare le più sfrenate fantasie erotiche di chiunque vi posasse lo sguardo.   
Dalla sua posizione Dante riusciva a vedere solo una cintura nera lucida con una fibbia piena di grossi brillantini che riflettevano la luce del neon ma era probabile che sotto portasse un paio dei suoi soliti pantaloni molto aderenti e di stivali coi tacchi a spillo - il tutto rigorosamente nero.   
Lei non era il tipo da indossare minigonne.   
«Già... è veramente uno spettacolo...» commentò Dante rivolgendo un'altra occhiata di sbieco all'albino sul palco, che al momento gli stava dando le spalle.   
«Immagino tu sia in pausa...» lo riprese la bionda in tono di rimprovero, ignorando la sua affermazione.   
«Ho appena finito di servire un cliente, Trish, vorrei bere qualcosa prima di dedicarmi al prossimo...» sospirò Dante ripensando alle richieste che aveva appena dovuto esaudire «Se tu sei qui significa a servire che il ragazzo del bar è impegnato...» riprese inarcando le sopracciglia con fare palesemente allusivo.   
Trish stirò le labbra in un sorrisetto sghembo mentre prendeva un bicchiere pulito.   
«Non tutti i clienti chiedono di te, sai? Dovresti mettertelo in quella testa dura» gli rispose «Non tutti apprezzano le tue...  _doti_ » sottolineò.   
Il suo interlocutore sorrise con arroganza.   
«Per certa gente i miei  _attributi_  sono fuori portata...».   
Trish lo guardò con una punta di scherno negli occhi prima di lasciar cadere il discorso: con uno come Dante, talmente sicuro di se stesso e delle sue capacità da ritenersi il centro dell'universo, era inutile tentare di portare a termine un discorso del genere.   
«Allora, cosa bevi? Il solito, immagino» chiese.   
«Bingo!» le diede conferma Dante, tornando a godersi lo spettacolo mentre lei si metteva all'opera.   
Nero era arrivato al punto di sfilare i jeans.   
Aveva slacciato la cintura e li aveva leggermente calati, mettendo così deliberatamente in mostra una parte degli slip che indossava al di sotto.   
Dante si passò la lingua sul labbro superiore, gli occhi che brillavano mentre esaminavano ogni centimetro di quel corpo giovane e scattante, pronto per essere posseduto.   
Vederlo mettersi così spudoratamente in mostra era come benzina gettata sui suoi bassi istinti, che non vedevano l'ora di poter avere l'occasione di essere soddisfatti.   
Anche se aveva già fatto l'amore svariate volte quella notte, se avesse potuto farlo con Nero avrebbe continuato ancora per delle ore e senza prendersi neppure una pausa.   
Trish gli posò sul bancone un bicchiere riempito di un cocktail ambrato curandosi di sbatterlo sul piano di legno massiccio con forza sufficiente da attirare l'attenzione dell'albino.   
Quest'ultimo prese il bicchiere e ne tracannò il contenuto senza staccare gli occhi dal suo compagno - che nel frattempo era arrivato a sfilarsi per intero i jeans e adesso si stava esibendo solamente con gli slip indosso.   
Dante si stava surriscaldando. Sentiva il sangue ribollirgli dentro e il suo ardore ridestarsi per l'ennesima volta.   
La cucitura dei suoi pantaloni cominciava a premere in maniera fastidiosa contro il turgido rigonfiamento tra le sue gambe.   
Cercò di reprimere le sue voglie e concentrarsi sulla piacevole sensazione di calore trasmessagli dal cocktail e su pensieri che non riguardassero il corpo nudo di Nero, caldo e desiderabile, disteso sotto di lui.   
«Dovrei chiederti un favore...» disse, rivolgendosi a Trish, riuscendo finalmente a staccare gli occhi dal palco.   
Seguì un momento di silenzio carico di tensione prima che si decidesse a parlare: «Venerdì prossimo potresti dare la serata libera a me e Nero?».   
Trish sbatté le palpebre, stupita un po' dalla richiesta e un po' dal fatto che nel formularla avesse chiamato il suo fidanzato col suo nome di battesimo piuttosto che col solito appellativo di "ragazzo".   
«Dammi una buona ragione per farlo...».   
La bionda non l'avrebbe mai ammesso di sua spontanea volontà ma quei due erano i suoi dipendenti migliori e le servivano, specialmente durante il fine settimana. Era in quei giorni che aveva più clienti da soddisfare e sia Dante sia Nero vantavano una non indifferente capacità di soddisfarne in gran quantità.   
Il suo interlocutore parve messo alle strette dal quesito. Dalla sua espressione non pareva molto propenso a fornire motivazioni valide a supporto della sua richiesta, fatto che mise Trish in allerta.   
«Non penserai mica di potermi chiedere una serata nel weekend libera per gozzovigliare allegramente in giro col tuo fidanzatino, vero?!» chiese in tono insolitamente aggressivo, socchiudendo le palpebre in un cipiglio minaccioso mentre avvicinava il proprio viso a quello dell'albino.   
Quest'ultimo si ritrasse leggermente, assumendo d'un tratto un'espressione stranita.   
«Nient'affatto! Le mance extra dei weekend mi servono quando voglio comprarmi qualcosa in più rispetto al cibo e ai vestiti!» replicò piccato, punto sul vivo dalla sua accusa «Venerdì è il nostro primo anniversario di fidanzamento e volevamo trascorrerlo insieme!» soggiunse con foga.   
Trish lo guardò stupita. Con uno scarto di alcuni secondi Dante arrossì rendendosi conto delle implicazioni di quanto appena detto.   
«C-cioè... a casa... o magari a cena fuori... forse...» cercò di correggersi l'albino, fortemente imbarazzato, ma ormai il danno era fatto.   
«Oh, ma che teneri!» commentò Trish con una vocetta smielata fatta appositamente per schernirlo «E vi riempirete anche di coccole?».   
Dante avrebbe voluto prenderla a schiaffi ma purtroppo era il suo capo e non poteva permettersi di perdere il lavoro.   
«Allora? Ci darai la sera libera?» insistette spazientito.   
La bionda lo guardò sorridendo malevola per un po'; infine dichiarò: «D'accordo, vi darò la serata libera...!».   
«Sì!» esultò Dante con foga.   
«... anche se non so se ne avrai davvero bisogno...».   
L'uomo sollevò gli occhi per intercettare i suoi, confuso, e Trish gli indicò con un cenno del mento il palco.   
Subito l'attenzione di Dante si rivolse nella direzione indicata ed il suo cipiglio mutò di colpo: Nero aveva appena finito di esibirsi ed un gruppetto di ragazzi che parevano avere all'incirca la sua età gli si era fatto dappresso. A turno lo stavano toccando un po' tutti nell'intorno dell'inguine e parlavano con lui, molto probabilmente chiedendogli qualcosa come un'altra esibizione ma in un luogo più appartato, a giudicare dall'espressione di forzata calma comparsa sul volto del giovane albino.   
Trish era a conoscenza dei timori di Dante quando si toccava l'argomento "differenza di età": temeva che Nero potesse conoscere qualche ragazzo suo coetaneo e andarsene con lui. Era un rischio piuttosto concreto data la natura del loro lavoro e quella sera più che mai, poiché di sabato sera i giovanotti che bazzicavano il locale erano molti.   
Le nocche dell'albino si fecero livide mentre stringeva i pugni nel tentativo di contenere la rabbia che gli si era accumulata dentro in un attimo.   
Finché Nero non gli avesse detto esplicitamente di non volerlo più, lui era ancora suo e Dante nutriva uno spiccato senso di possessione nei confronti delle sue proprietà.   
Immaginando dalla sua espressione il tenore dei suoi pensieri, Trish non resistette alla tentazione di gettare benzina sul fuoco: «Finché Nero sta su quel palco non potrebbero chiedergli niente... né tantomeno toccarlo».   
Dante la guardò perplesso e la bionda si chinò sul bancone per sussurrargli all'orecchio: «I ballerini devono pensare ad intrattenere tutti, non pochi furbetti. Quei ragazzi dovrebbero proprio essere  _accompagnati fuori_  e... ricevere una bella lezione...».   
Trish sospirò pesantemente.   
«Almeno per il sabato dovrei proprio decidermi ad assumere un buttafuori...».   
Dante rimase immobile per un secondo prima di esibirsi in un sogghigno ed alzarsi in piedi, ergendosi in tutta la sua notevole statura.   
«Lascia fare a me...» esclamò prima di avviarsi alla volta del palco.   
Attraversò in pochi istanti la sala e comparve alle spalle del gruppo di ragazzetti in tempo per udire uno di loro fare coloriti apprezzamenti agli attributi del suo fidanzatino, messi in risalto dagli slip che ancora aveva indosso.   
Lo stesso ragazzo si mosse in avanti con l'intento di togliergli anche quell'ultimo baluardo prima della completa nudità ma Nero lo precedette esclamando: «Dante!».   
Era sorpreso di vederlo dato che lui avrebbe dovuto essere in una delle molte camere al piano di sopra a soddisfare le voglie di chissà quale ennesimo sconosciuto.   
I suoi fan si voltarono a guardare il nuovo venuto, per niente intimoriti.   
«Ehi, vecchio! Nessuno ti ha chiamato!» sbottò in tono di scherno uno dei quattro ragazzini.   
«Non ci faresti neanche diventare duri!» rincarò un altro.   
Erano chiaramente ubriachi; tuttavia, Nero sapeva bene che Dante non passava sopra certe affermazioni in nessun caso.   
«Dante...!» esordì ma venne interrotto subito dall'interpellato: «I ballerini devono intrattenere il pubblico. Tornate a sedervi e lasciate perdere».   
«Fottiti!» esclamò uno del quartetto, facendo per dare una spinta all'uomo.   
Prontamente quest'ultimo mise le mani avanti e gli bloccò entrambi i polsi.   
«D'accordo, allora vi butto fuori».   
Li circondò con le braccia e li sospinse di peso verso la porta sotto gli occhi di tutti.   
I ragazzi recalcitravano e cercavano di liberarsi ma la stazza di Dante era tale da impedirglielo.   
Li spinse in massa oltre la porta e poco mancò che cadessero l'uno sull'altro come tessere del domino.   
Uscì dietro di loro e si chiuse la porta alle spalle, il viso tramutato dalla rabbia in una maschera terrificante.   
Fece scrocchiare le nocche con aria minacciosa.   
Gli ubriachi gli saltarono addosso ignorando l'aura di pericolosità che una qualsiasi persona sobria avrebbe percepito e assecondato e ciò costrinse Dante a passare alle maniere forti.   
Era da tempo che non prendeva a pugni qualcuno e la corroborante sensazione di assoluto predominio sui suoi avversari gli salì alla testa, incitandolo a fare del suo peggio.   
Gli schiamazzi dello scontro arrivarono fino all'interno del locale, dove la musica era più bassa e un silenzio teso regnava tra tutti, dipendenti e non.   
Nero fissava la porta, sbalordito dalla portata della reazione del suo compagno: credeva che ormai fosse abituato a certi atteggiamenti da parte dei clienti. Dopotutto, lavorava lì anche lui.   
Dopo alcuni minuti la porta si aprì di nuovo e Dante rientrò in sala. Era sudato e aveva un poco di fiato corto; tuttavia pareva in perfetta salute. Non aveva neanche un graffio.   
Aggirando la fitta foresta di tavoli, Dante si diresse nuovamente verso il bancone.   
Sentiva gli sguardi di tutti puntati su di lui come tanti fastidiosi aghi conficcati nella schiena.   
«Dante!» lo chiamò Nero quando gli passò davanti, bloccandolo per un polso «Avevo tutto sotto controllo» gli sibilò a voce bassa.   
L'uomo si fermò ma anziché rivolgersi a lui si girò verso la platea.   
«Be', che volete?! Tornate a fare le vostre cose!» gridò a pieni polmoni «E tu reprimi l'esibizionismo fino al nostro anniversario...» aggiunse in un soffio a Nero, divincolandosi dalla sua presa per procedere alla volta del bancone.   
Il ragazzo rimase perplesso per un momento; dopodiché abbozzò un sorrisetto sghembo di compiacimento mentre si accingeva a risalire sul palco.


	4. Convivenza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nero storse le labbra in una smorfia mentre beveva un altro sorso del suo caffè.   
> «Che senso avrebbe? Casa mia è più vicina al locale rispetto alla tua ed è pure più confortevole!» si difese «Semmai dovresti essere tu a trasferirti da me e deciderti a vendere quella catapecchia che ti ostini a chiamare casa» aggiunse surriscaldandosi.   
> «Casa mia è più grande!» protestò l'altro, punto sul vivo dalle parole del più giovane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitolo scritto con prompt la parola _Egoismo_ per il sillabario.  
>  **Wordcount:** 1888 ([FiumiDiParole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))

«Brrr, che freddo...!» commentò Dante non appena ebbe varcata la soglia del bar.   
«È sera e siamo in pieno inverno, che ti aspettavi...?» sbuffò Nero per contro, sciogliendo la sciarpa che teneva ben stretta attorno al collo «Avevi detto che avevi delle commissioni da fare prima del lavoro! Se erano così poche e brevi potevamo rimanere a casa mia ancora un po', almeno lì c'è il riscaldamento!» aggiunse irritato «Adesso dobbiamo aspettare...».   
Avanzarono entrambi verso il bancone con passo lento, togliendosi sciarpe e cappotti.   
Dante ordinò una cioccolata calda e Nero un caffè - dovendo stare sveglio fino a notte tarda sul lavoro, non gli avrebbe fatto di certo male un po' di caffeina.   
«Guarda che non l'ho fatto di proposito, credevo ci sarebbe voluto di più...» si difese il più grande, appoggiandosi all'alto piano del bancone con gli avambracci intrecciati, in attesa della sua cioccolata.   
Nero inarcò un sopracciglio con fare scettico prima di cambiare argomento: «Avevi detto che volevi parlare...».   
In quel momento arrivarono la cioccolata ed il caffè.   
«Aspetta che siamo seduti» replicò Dante, mantenendo volutamente un velo di mistero circa il tema della conversazione.   
Ciò detto prese il piattino con la sua tazza e precedette Nero alla ricerca di un tavolo libero.   
A quell'ora c'erano ancora parecchie persone nel bar nonostante fosse quasi l'ora di cena.   
Dante scelse un tavolo abbastanza vicino ad uno dei fan coil presenti nella sala che fosse allo stesso tempo un po' isolato, per poter discutere in tutta tranquillità.   
Presero posto l'uno dinanzi all'altro, posando sull'unica sedia vuota cappotti e sciarpe.   
«Di cosa volevi parlarmi?» insistette Nero mentre sorseggiava il suo caffè lungo.   
Il suo compagno si prese qualche momento per soffiare sulla cioccolata bollente prima di rispondere: «Vieni a convivere con me».   
Era stata una richiesta semplice e diretta - o piuttosto un ordine, a giudicare dal suo tono di voce - eppure a Nero occorsero alcuni istanti per riuscire a capirla.   
In quel breve lasso di tempo il suo interlocutore si concesse un primo assaggio della sua calda bevanda.   
«Che cosa?!» esclamò il più giovane all'improvviso, non appena ebbe elaborato l'informazione «Che cazzo c'entra questa cosa adesso?!».   
Alcuni clienti dei tavoli più vicini si voltarono nella sua direzione udendolo gridare ma Nero non si curò minimamente di loro: le sue priorità adesso erano ben altre.   
«Come sarebbe a dire "che c'entra?"...?» Dante sbatté perplesso le palpebre e guardò il suo partner come se avesse posto la domanda più idiota del mondo «È già da un po' che ci pensiamo, no? E poi così non avresti più l'affitto da pagare» fece presente.   
Nero storse le labbra in una smorfia mentre beveva un altro sorso del suo caffè.   
«Che senso avrebbe? Casa mia è più vicina al locale rispetto alla tua ed è pure più confortevole!» si difese «Semmai dovresti essere tu a trasferirti da me e deciderti a vendere quella catapecchia che ti ostini a chiamare casa» aggiunse surriscaldandosi.   
«Casa mia è più grande!» protestò l'altro, punto sul vivo dalle parole del più giovane.   
Quest'ultimo finì la sua bevanda tracannandone un ultimo grosso sorso prima di contrattaccare: «Sarà pure grossa quanto vuoi ma è praticamente vuota e per di più vecchia e mal messa».   
Per lui trasferirsi in una casa del genere non aveva alcun senso oltre che nessuna attrattiva. Preferiva cercare di convincere l'altro ad andare a vivere da lui: anche se il suo appartamento era in affitto ed era più piccolo, era dotato di molti comfort che invece a casa di Dante era difficile o addirittura impossibile trovare.   
Quest'ultimo nascose la metà inferiore del viso nella tazza di cioccolata e ne tracannò un bel po' approfittando del fatto che mentre parlavano si era un po' raffreddata.   
«È rustica!» si difese prontamente dopo aver deglutito, piacevolmente allietato dal calore che gli stava pervadendo il corpo.   
«Non sai neanche che vuol dire» lo prese in giro il più piccolo in tono estremamente serio.   
Il cipiglio di Dante si fece indignato e imbarazzato insieme.   
«Non è vero! Lo dici solo perché non vuoi ammettere che casa mia sia migliore della tua» ribatté.   
«Ah!» esclamò Nero con uno spiccato tono sarcastico «Questa è la più grande cazzata di oggi» disse in tono più grave, corrugando le sopracciglia in uno sguardo che pareva mandare lampi di rabbia allo stato puro.   
Si sporse sul tavolo a coprire in parte la distanza che lo separava dal suo partner, in modo che la sua affermazione gli arrivasse chiara e forte: «Non eri te che un paio di giorni fa ti lamentavi del riscaldamento rotto?».   
Quello era un colpo basso e Dante non se l'aspettava affatto.   
Incapace di trovare un argomento valido per controbattere - non aveva mai sentito Nero lamentarsi di casa sua neppure una volta - virò la conversazione su altri argomenti: «Non vuoi proprio vivere con me?».   
A quel punto Nero esplose: «Perché non potrei vivere con te a casa mia?!».   
«Perché no!» fu la risposta fornita da Dante, al che il più giovane gli puntò contro un dito ed esclamò a voce piuttosto alta: «Mi proponi di convivere a casa tua e vuoi che accetti ad ogni costo senza neanche prendere in considerazione casa mia!» si alzò in piedi picchiando entrambe le mani aperte sul piano del tavolo.   
Adesso aveva attirato l'attenzione di quasi tutti gli avventori del locale.   
«Siediti!» gli intimò Dante a mezza voce.   
«Stronzo egoista» ringhiò il ragazzo con un tono di voce ben udibile nel silenzio che era calato nella sala, scuotendo la testa.   
Prese cappotto e sciarpa e se ne andò, piantando in asso il suo partner, meravigliato da quella sua reazione per lui inutile ed eccessiva.   
Quest'ultimo rimase a contemplare la cioccolata che era rimasta in fondo alla tazza.   
 _«Io non sono egoista!»_  esclamò tra sé mettendo su inconsciamente un broncio infantile, facendo roteare leggermente la tazza, tenendola con ambedue le mani  _«E poi che motivo c'era di fare una scenata del genere...? È stato lui a proporre per primo l'idea di convivere qualche tempo fa...»_.   
Terminò la sua cioccolata con un ultimo lungo sorso, durante il quale continuò a riflettere sul dibattito appena conclusosi.   
Una volta finito di bere si alzò e si rivestì per uscire nel gelo invernale.   
Il gay bar dove lavorava con Nero non era molto lontano; pertanto procedette a passo veloce lungo la strada, ansioso da un lato di sottrarsi alla morsa del freddo e dall'altro di chiarire il malinteso con il suo compagno.   
Arrivato a destinazione, Dante entrò dal retro come suo solito e si diresse negli spogliatoi.   
Caso volle che Nero fosse ancora lì dentro alle prese con la rimozione dei vari strati di vestiario.   
Dante lo notò subito e si accinse ad aggirarlo per potergli arrivare alle spalle e coglierlo di sorpresa, impedendogli così ogni possibile fuga.   
Nero stava ancora riflettendo su quanto accaduto al bar.   
Gli dispiaceva di aver fatto una scenata così spinta di fronte a tante persone. Probabilmente avrebbe dovuto cercare di comportarsi da persona civile ma Dante l'aveva fatto talmente incazzare con quei suoi ragionamenti senza alcun senso che non era riuscito a trattenersi.   
«Quel cretino!» ringhiò a mezza voce, sbattendo l'anta dell'armadietto nel quale aveva appena finito di infilare i suoi vestiti.   
Il rumore metallico sovrastò le sue parole e qualsiasi altro rumore potesse esserci attorno a lui, per cui fu una completa sorpresa quando vide comparire un paio di robuste braccia che lo cinsero tenendolo stretto.   
Un'imprecazione colorita gli sfuggì dalle labbra mentre tentava di divincolarsi con movimenti bruschi.   
«Dove pensi di andare adesso...? Non abbiamo ancora finito di parlare...».   
La familiare voce di Dante così vicina all'orecchio fece sobbalzare il ragazzo così forte da fargli picchiare la testa contro il viso del suo partner.   
Quest'ultimo emise un grugnito animalesco mentre lasciava andare la sua vittima ed arretrava di un paio di passi, portandosi una mano a coprire la metà inferiore del viso.   
Una volta libero Nero si voltò a fronteggiare l'altro.   
«Ma che cazz...?» esordì vedendo Dante alle prese con una notevole emorragia dal labbro inferiore.   
Si era tolto i guanti, sporchi di sangue sulle dita, e adesso stava cercando di tamponare a mani nude il sangue che continuava ad uscire.   
«Dovevi proprio darmi una testata sulla bocca?!» protestò muovendo a fatica il labbro ferito, pronunciando così le parole in maniera non proprio chiara.   
Se in un primo momento Nero era stato quasi tentato di infierire, dicendogli che se l'era cercata, adesso si sentiva decisamente in colpa: andava bene essere arrabbiato con lui per una discrepanza di opinioni personali ma spaccargli il labbro a testate esulava completamente da quelle che erano le sue intenzioni.   
«A-aspetta... vado a prendere del ghiaccio...» disse, affrettandosi a sparire oltre la porta che dava sul locale.   
Dante andò a sedersi su una panca mentre ancora cercava con scarso successo di tamponarsi la ferita.   
Nero ritornò dopo alcuni minuti portando in una mano un flaconcino di disinfettante e nell'altra uno dei panni che usavano per pulire i bicchieri chiuso a mo' di sacchetto e riempito con alcuni grossi cubetti di ghiaccio che deformavano l'altrimenti panciuta forma dell'improvvisato contenitore.   
A giudicare dalle dimensioni, probabilmente erano i cubetti che utilizzavano per i drink.   
Da una tasca dei jeans aderenti che indossava - e che costituivano la loro "uniforme" per il turno serale - estrasse alcuni fazzolettini.   
Li porse a Dante, che per contro si sporse leggermente nella sua direzione, invitandolo silenziosamente ma in maniera inequivocabile a medicarlo.   
Nero lo esaudì, ma solo dopo avergli messo tra le mani con la forza l'impacco di ghiaccio.   
Il ragazzo cosparse un fazzolettino di disinfettante e lo applicò con la massima delicatezza possibile - che non era molta - sulla ferita che si apriva al centro del labbro inferiore del suo compagno.   
Quest'ultimo strinse i denti ed emise un gemito, al quale ne seguirono molti altri, dato che Nero si mise a pulire anche i contorni del taglio strofinandoci sopra il fazzoletto.   
Quand'ebbe finito di disinfettarlo, Dante protestò con un po' di difficoltà: «Non potevi fare un po' più piano?!».   
Nero gli spostò la mano col ghiaccio fino alla bocca, sulla quale la premette.   
«Non sono un infermiere! Se non ti accontento fattele da solo le cose!» sbottò indignato.   
Dante deviò lo sguardo, un po' a disagio.   
«Per... quanto riguarda la conversazione di prima...» esordì, al che Nero gli rivolse un'occhiataccia.   
«Se non l'avessi capito, il mio era un "no". Non ci vengo a vivere da te! Casa tua non mi piace!» ribadì con fervore.   
Dante arrossì e replicò: « _Questo_  l'avevo capito! Infatti stavo per dirti un'altra cosa, se solo mi avessi lasciato finire!».   
Le guance di Nero arrossirono per la pessima figura e si limitò a proferire un semplice: «Ah».   
Il più grande rilassò leggermente la postura e si sistemò meglio il ghiaccio sul labbro, emettendo un lieve sospiro.   
«Cosa mi volevi dire?» lo interrogò il più giovane, improvvisamente curioso.   
Dante lo guardò dal basso assumendo un cipiglio vagamente imbarazzato.   
«Sono stato un po' egoista... probabilmente» s'interruppe un momento, alla ricerca delle parole giuste per proseguire «Però voglio convivere con te».   
Probabilmente era il massimo di romanticismo che potesse pretendere da uno col carattere di Dante, ma per puro e semplice sfizio provò a chiedere: «Anche se dovrai vendere casa tua?».   
Il più vecchio gli rivolse un'occhiata stizzita prima di replicare: «... magari l'affitto...».   
Nero sorrise per quell'insperato ma soddisfacente trionfo.


	5. Spettacolo di nudo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aveva appena finito di scopare l'ennesimo cliente di quella notte e già era tornato dannatamente duro. Nero riusciva a fargli perdere il controllo del suo corpo come nessun altro era mai riuscito a fare prima.   
> «Potrei concedermi un lavoretto veloce...» rifletté tra sé l'albino, gettando un'occhiata furtiva attorno per assicurarsi che nessuno lo stesse guardando. I tavoli erano situati un po' lontano dalla colonna e per fortuna Nero aveva monopolizzato l'attenzione di tutti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitolo scritto con prompt la parola _PENE_ per il sillabario.  
>  **Wordcount:** 1891 ([FiumiDiParole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))

Da quando Nero era diventato una costante degli spettacoli di spogliarellismo o nudo che si tenevano nel weekend, Dante era diventato impaziente di arrivare alle brevi pause che separavano l'arrivo di un cliente dall'altro. In quegli intervalli di lunghezza variabile aveva modo di osservare il suo partner mentre si esibiva con palese piacere per una folla di uomini che stravedevano per lui.   
Quella sera Nero si dimenava sul palco completamente nudo, senza mostrare il minimo cenno di vergogna nello sbandierare la sua erezione davanti a tutti. Del resto, di che avrebbe dovuto vergognarsi? Era molto più dotato di tanti che lavoravano lì assieme a lui e Dante.   
Quest'ultimo percorse lo stretto corridoio lasciato tra i tavoli e il bancone cercando di passare inosservato, anche se era praticamente impossibile per un uomo mezzo nudo della sua stazza e col suo fisico.   
Ignorando gli sguardi interessati che gli venivano rivolti, si portò fino alle scale che conducevano alle stanze per i clienti, le aggirò ed andò a posizionarsi lì accanto con la schiena appoggiata ad una delle colonne che sorreggevano il soffitto.   
Da quella posizione poteva osservare Nero senza essere molto visibile, poiché le luci che si muovevano sul soffitto illuminando a tratti la sala non arrivavano ad illuminarlo direttamente.   
Nero era così eccitante con quel suo bel culetto che si dimenava sul palco e la sua erezione in bella mostra. Dante avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per poter avere quel caldo turgore tra le mani o in bocca o addirittura nel culo. Nero era l'unico col quale era disposto ad abbandonare il suo ruolo perennemente dominante e sottomettersi.   
L'albino provava molta d'invidia per quelli che erano riusciti a prenotare i tavoli in prima fila e potevano godersi da vicino quello spettacolo meraviglioso. Se Nero fosse venuto probabilmente avrebbero anche potuto gustare un po' del suo seme insieme ai loro drink.   
Dante si morse il labbro inferiore, portandosi una mano a tastare l'aderente cavallo dei pantaloni.   
Aveva appena finito di scopare l'ennesimo cliente di quella notte e già era tornato dannatamente duro. Nero riusciva a fargli perdere il controllo del suo corpo come nessun altro era mai riuscito a fare prima.   
 _«Potrei concedermi un lavoretto veloce...»_  rifletté tra sé l'albino, gettando un'occhiata furtiva attorno per assicurarsi che nessuno lo stesse guardando. I tavoli erano situati un po' lontano dalla colonna e per fortuna Nero aveva monopolizzato l'attenzione di tutti.   
Era fortemente tentato di masturbarsi; tuttavia, era anche vero che da un momento all'altro sarebbe arrivato il suo successivo cliente e quindi non poteva avere la certezza di avere abbastanza tempo.   
Dal palco, Nero non l'aveva perso di vista neppure per un momento da quando era entrato in sala, benché l'avesse dissimulato con incomparabile bravura.   
Anche se il suo compagno era distante, riusciva a leggere le sue espressioni e interpretarle, in un certo senso, e fu il desiderio che aveva carpito nei suoi occhi a spingerlo ad impegnarsi ancora di più, esibendosi in maniera più provocante.   
Lo eccitava moltissimo sapere che Dante lo osservava ballare.   
L'altro era arrivato al punto di avere la zip che premeva fastidiosamente sul profilo del suo pene duro. Odiava terribilmente quei pantaloni ogni volta che si eccitava.   
Diveniva una vera e propria tortura sopportarli.   
Stava per cedere alla tentazione di aprirli quantomeno per poter avere un briciolo di tregua quando una voce alle sue spalle attirò la sua attenzione: «Ehi, Dante...».   
Si voltò sobbalzando, colto alla sprovvista dall'arrivo di uno dei suoi colleghi, e si affrettò a far sparire la mano che stava scendendo ai suoi pantaloni.   
«Che c'è?» chiese brusco, tentando di dissimulare l'aria colpevole.   
Nero vide con la coda dell'occhio Dante che si chinava verso un collega per permettergli di sussurrargli all'orecchio qualcosa. Notò subito il suo sguardo che si animava di colpo, come se avesse ricevuto un'ottima notizia.   
Vide il portatore della buona novella andarsene e Dante che dopo pochi secondi si avviava su per le scale, salendole due a due.   
Curioso e geloso al tempo stesso - probabilmente era arrivato il suo nuovo cliente - Nero si dedicò all'ultima parte della sua esibizione per poi allontanarsi dal palco non appena la musica si interruppe.   
«Dove stai andando?» gli chiese uno degli altri ballerini vedendo che si stava rimettendo i boxer «Lo spettacolo non è ancora finito!».   
«Sostituitemi per la prossima esibizione, d'accordo? Ho bisogno di prendermi una pausa...» disse fingendo magistralmente di avere il fiatone.   
Prima che l'altro potesse replicare Nero si era già volatilizzato, scomparendo dietro le quinte per riapparire pochi minuti dopo chino tra i tavoli mentre sgattaiolava abilmente alla volta delle scale.   
Solo alcuni clienti tra quelli più vicini a lui si resero conto della sua presenza; tuttavia, riuscì a sparire su per le scale prima di poter essere riacciuffato.   
Il lungo corridoio sul quale affacciavano le numerose porte oltre le quali lui e i suoi colleghi fornivano le loro prestazioni a singoli clienti che pagavano profumatamente per una bella scopata.   
Nero si guardò intorno alla ricerca di un indizio sulla stanza assegnata a Dante, ma di lui non sentiva neanche la voce - e quando scopava non era per niente il tipo da starsene in silenzio.   
Il ragazzo digrignò i denti in una smorfia di palese frustrazione e masticò un'imprecazione a mezza voce, cominciando a perlustrare tutto l'andito: pian piano si accostava all'uscio con l'orecchio e rimaneva in silenzio qualche attimo per cercare di captare rumori che potesse far risalire al suo fidanzato.   
Ebbe sfortuna con le prime sei camere, ma alla settima udì un grugnito accompagnato da un'esclamazione di sollievo e quella che indubbiamente era la voce di Dante.   
Nero avrebbe potuto fare irruzione nella camera e malmenare quel disgraziato che riusciva a far gemere così forte il suo uomo; tuttavia, una volta ottenuta una tale soddisfazione molto probabilmente Trish l'avrebbe licenziato in tronco e poiché lui aveva un disperato bisogno di uno stipendio, preferì accantonare l'idea.   
Banalmente, s'inginocchiò sul pavimento e sbirciò dal buco della serratura, che per quelle porte era particolarmente grosso.   
«Ma cosa...?».   
Nero rimase sbigottito nel constatare che Dante non stava servendo nessuno diverso da se stesso: era in piedi appoggiato al fondo rialzato del letto con i pantaloni abbassati e una mano stretta attorno alla sua erezione che si muoveva frenetica.   
Teneva gli occhi chiusi ed aveva le guance leggermente arrossate. Le labbra erano aperte a formare una "o" dalla quale fuoriuscivano sporadici ma sentiti gemiti di piacere.   
Nero si sentì improvvisamente meglio: l'eccitazione che aveva letto nei suoi occhi non era per alcun uomo in particolare. Era solo felice di potersi concedere un po' di tempo per se stesso.   
In un primo momento fu tentato di raggiungerlo e dargli una mano, certo che avrebbe gradito; poi gli sovvenne una strana ma piacevole sensazione che non aveva mai provato prima e decise di rimanere dov'era.   
Spiare Dante mentre si masturbava lo stava eccitando moltissimo. Non aveva mai sperimentato cosa fosse il voyeur ma doveva ammettere che non era male.   
Il ragazzo si guardò attorno furtivo, controllando che nei dintorni non ci fosse l'avvisaglia dell'arrivo di nessuno; dopodiché si calò i boxer, mettendo di nuovo a nudo la sua erezione - che adesso gli sembrava stranamente più turgida.   
Continuando a tenere d'occhio Dante attraverso il buco della serratura iniziò a masturbarsi di buona lena.   
L'impressione che stesse facendo qualcosa di sbagliato e perverso non faceva altro che alimentare il suo desiderio sessuale.   
Riusciva a vedere il guizzo dei muscoli tesi nelle cosce di Dante ed ogni verso che emetteva lo mandava quasi letteralmente in estasi.   
Nero si morse con forza il labbro inferiore, impedendosi di mugolare per non farsi scoprire. Accelerò il ritmo vedendo come il suo partner si stesse inarcando, sicuramente ormai prossimo all'orgasmo: voleva venire insieme a lui.   
La sua espressione beata era meravigliosa e i momenti in cui aveva potuto vederla erano stati veramente pochi, data la posizione in cui facevano tipicamente sesso. Era un vero peccato.   
 _«Dai, vieni...!»_  la tacita esortazione di Nero era rivolta ad entrambi.   
Dante c'era talmente vicino che aveva cominciato ad avere spasmi muscolari nell'intento di mantenere la sua posizione stabile.   
All'improvviso, dopo qualche secondo, lo udì lanciare un roco gridolino di sollievo e lo vide rilassare leggermente la rigidità delle spalle. La mano che teneva saldamente stretta attorno alla punta del suo pene gli impedì di schizzare il suo seme dovunque, ma era palese che fosse arrivato all'orgasmo.   
Nero venne con uno scarto di alcuni secondi immaginandosi il seme viscoso e tiepido del suo partner che lo riempiva.   
Al contrario di quest'ultimo, che pareva essere in grado di trattenersi almeno un minimo, il ragazzo non ne era affatto capace.   
Utilizzò i boxer per tamponare il suo sperma e non sporcare il pavimento. Trish si arrabbiava sempre tantissimo se qualcuno schizzava sperma al di là delle lenzuola.   
Le gambe cominciavano a dolergli per la prolungata stazione nella stessa postura; pertanto si lasciò andare seduto a terra e si appoggiò piano contro la porta, cercando di regolarizzare il respiro.   
Aveva un po' di tempo per riprendersi: Dante si lavava sempre dopo ogni orgasmo e in quel caso aveva anche fa svuotarsi.   
Nero chiuse gli occhi e si concentrò sul suo respiro.   
Non ebbe neanche il tempo di rilassarsi un attimo che avvertì il supporto dietro di lui venire improvvisamente meno.   
Cadde di colpo all'indietro, sbattendo dolorosamente la schiena contro il freddo e duro pavimento.   
Sgranò gli occhi sentendosi mozzare il fiato all'impatto ed in quel momento vide Dante torreggiare sopra di lui fissandolo con cipiglio stupito e perplesso.   
«Ah, Dante!» esclamò allarmato, affrettandosi a rimettersi seduto.   
Non si stava più tenendo l'estremità del pene, segno che nel poco tempo tra l'orgasmo e quel momento era riuscito ad andare in bagno.   
«Che ci fai qui, ragazzo? Non dovresti essere di sotto ad esibirti?» lo interrogò curioso il più grande.   
Nero arrossì ed assunse un'espressione inequivocabilmente colpevole: come glielo spiegava che gli era andato dietro perché credeva che avesse un cliente che lo faceva più contento di lui senza apparire smielato?   
«Uhm... per la verità io...» esordì senza però trovare nessuna scusa valida.   
Dante notò subito la macchia sul tessuto dei suoi boxer ed inconsciamente gli venne in soccorso: «Avevi bisogno di una pausa per sfogarti?».   
Inizialmente il ragazzo non capì a cosa si stesse riferendo ma poi notò dove era rivolto il suo sguardo.   
«Ah... sì, già» confermò con aria un po' imbarazzata, sforzandosi di apparire il più naturale possibile.   
Dante gli tese una mano per aiutarlo a rialzarsi. Nero l'afferrò e in un attimo fu di nuovo in piedi.   
«Spero che lo spettacolo ti sia piaciuto...» gli sussurrò all'orecchio il più vecchio in tono stuzzicante, facendolo avvampare: era stato beccato senza neanche essere stato visto né sentito.   
«Io avrei ancora un po' di tempo prima del prossimo cliente...» bisbigliò in tono voglioso Dante, accarezzandogli con le labbra il lato del collo mentre la mano scendeva a tastargli il torace nudo.   
Erano palesi le sue intenzioni e Nero non aveva molta voglia di ritornare subito ad esibirsi.   
«Al momento sarei in pausa pure io» gli fece notare il più giovane, calando una mano a palpare il culo del suo compagno.   
«Mmh, allora direi che è perfetto!».   
Così dicendo Dante lo trascinò dentro la stanza e chiuse la porta a chiave dall'interno con gran sollecitudine, ansioso di poter avere finalmente quel che gli era stato sbandierato spudoratamente davanti sin dall'inizio della serata.


End file.
